When the Freaks Come Out
by mychilipeppers
Summary: Warning: STORY HAS MAJOR OCs … The turtles thought nobody's life could be as weird as their own. Until they met some "almost" normal teenagers. One thing is for sure; the freaks come out at night…
1. Chapter 1

So this idea just popped into my head and I had to write this down. This story is purely expiremental; I have no idea where it's going and I don't know if I'll continue it. It depends if anyone likes it. It will start off kind of confusing. Sorry.

The story is going to have a lot of major OCs. Just a warning. I'll explain who they are more in later chapters if I continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Silence was something never heard on the streets of New York, even in the middle of the night. The was no stillness in the night. It was always moving and loud. There was always the music of a bustling city.

As Jacquline Yi Moon stared out into the constantly moving streets, she wondered. She wondered what it would be like to live somewhere where there was only silence, the complete opposite of New York, New York.

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes as she leaned againt the edge of the building. Where was there silence in this world? The noise of the city faded out as the images of proud mountains and peacful grasslands entered her mind. She wanted to leave so bad, but-

Her eyes shot open as she felt the weight of a steady hand landed on her shoulder. Letting out a sharp yell, she flinched away, her heart jumping out of her chest. As she prepared to scream, she caught sight of who it was that had touched her and calmed down putting a hand to her chest.

There was a goofy grin on his face like always. Things may have changed, but that smile never did, and never would. His face was eager to see her.

She let out an annoyed huff. "Michelangelo Hamato! How many time do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that?"

His smile remained but he shifted slightly and she could tell he was a bit nervous.

She relaxed and a smile began to stretch across her face. Her legs began to move her forward and soon she was pressing his body close to hers in a tight hug. The night was cold but he was warm and she felt safe in his strong arms.

"It's so good to see you Mikey!" Jackie whispered excitedly in his ear.

Mikey returned her embrace and nuzzled his face into her soft blonde hair that cascaded in waves down her back. He took a deep breathe, breathing in the familiar smell of the strawberry scented shampoo she had used ever since they had met.

"I good to see you too, Jackie." Mikey murmered. "How are you?"

They pulled back from each other and went to sit on the edge of the building. Jackie looked at Mikey with her sparkling green eyes.

"Wonderful." She replied. "How about you? How's your family?"

At this Mike frowned he turned away slightly looking down. "Fine."

Concern filled Jackie's eyes. Her smile faded."What's wrong?"

Mikey looked back up covering the saddness in his eyes with false joy. "Nothing." He replied. "I'm good."

He reached out and took her hand. Mikey gazed into her eyes his voice lowering. "I haven't seen you for while."

This time Jackie turned away. She pulled her hand away from Mikey. She pursed her lips. "I've been…busy. College has kept me on my toes."

"How's that going?" Mikey asked.

Jackie looked back up at him. "Great. It's a lot of work though." She sighed. "It's nothing like highschool was."

"I wouldn't know." Mikey said.

A moment of akwardness passed.

"So, how are Master Splinter ane your brothers?" Jackie tried again.

The frown came back but this times Mikey answered. "Master Splinter's doing good. Usually, Leo's with him though. Sensei is starting to get older and Leo worries about him a lot. I do too I guess."

"What about Raph and Don?" Jackie asked.

Mikey fidgeted. "They both moved out."

"When?" Jackie asked.

"Raph did a while ago, Don did just recently." Mikey answered quietly. "Raph moved out so he could be closer to Mona. They just got engaged but they're waiting to get married before moving in together."

Jackie smiled. "Congratulations to them. I always knew they'd tie the knot. How about Don?"

"I don't really know why he moved out." Mikey said. "I know he and Nova have had a thing going on. I don't know if that's why or if he just wants some space. Maybe it's both. He visits a lot though." Mikey sighed. "It's been kind of lonely at home."

"I know how you feel." Jackie whispered softly. "After Lexi went into the military and Tony moved to Ohio to finish college it's only been me and mom."

"At least you're still here." Mikey said, once again taking her hand in his.

Jackie pulled away nervously. "Mikey, we're not kids anymore."

"I know." Mikey said. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore or talk to each other anymore. We're still together. Nothing has to change tha-"

"Mikey, I'm moving to Paris." Jackie blurted out. She stood and turned from him.

The words hit him like a train. He only managed to choke out one word. "When?"

"A few months from now." Jackie answered barely above a whisper.

Mikey stared away blankly. She was leaving. Just like that, Jackie was leaving them. No, not them, him. She was leaving him.

Mikey stood and walked quietly up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her hair once again, trying to memorize the smell. She leaned back into him with a sigh.

"Hey Mike?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do you remember how we first met?"

Mikey closed his eyes and sigh trying to memorize this moment. He needed to remember her. He smiled softly.

"I'll never forget it."

9 years before:

He rubbed his eyes sighing. Everything was blurring together. Why was English so difficult? Give him a math problem any day.

He glaced sidways at his clock on the wall and sighed again. It was past midnight yet he still had another paragraph to write. He rubbed tiredly his face and stood from his desk. He needed a break.

He walked out of his room and as he was walking down the stairs he realized the light in the kitchen was still on. Someone either forgot to turn it off or someone was still up.

As he came to the bottom of the steeps he glanced into the room and saw a his youngest sister sitting at the counter, gazing down at a textbook.

"You still awake Jackie?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm having problems with Geometry. Can you help me Tony?"

He sighed, "Let me get a drink first."

After twenty minutes of arguing over math equations, they manged to wake up their sister, Alex. She came in rubbing her eyes.

"What are you two doing at-" she cut off looking at the clock, "-one o'clock in the morning? "

"Homework. What else? " Jackie answered. "Some of us actually do it once in a while."

Alex sneered." Very funny."

"Don't you two start at it," Tony cut in, "We don't need to be louder than we have to."

"Sure Tony but-" Jackie's older brother gave her the evil eye and she shut her mouth.

"You know what?" Tony said getting up." Let's all go to bed. I can help you in the morning Jackie."

"But-" Jackie started.

"No buts." Tony said "We have school tomarow and we all need sleep."

Grumbling, his younger sisters said goodnight and marched upstairs to their bedrooms.

Tony sighed and exited the kitchen walked to the living room. He sat on the couch and grabbed the remote off the end table. He turned the TV on and began flipping channels. There was no way he could sleep right now.

As he was channel surfing, his phone began ringing. He sighed and reached into his pocket. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Tony!"

Tony sat up straight, adrenaline racing through him at the sound of that voice.

"Nova? What's wrong?"

The person on the other end of the line, Nova, sounded like she was crying. "I'm scared Tony! Help me!"

Tony stood. "What's happening?"

Nova swallowed hard on the other end trying to calm down.

"They're coming for me."

"Have you found it? " a deep voice asked quietly.

"No sir." The dark figure whispered into the phone. "We're getting closer though."

"How close?" The deep voice asked harshly. "You've been tracking it for months and my patience is wearing thin. This specimen is the entire solution to our failed experiments. I need it contained! We need it here, not roaming the streets."

"I assure you sir, it's close. We haven't pinpointed its absolute location, but we know its relative location." The figure whispered hurridly.

"Where? " the voice demanded. "I want here as soon as possible."

"New York City." The figure whispered back. 


	2. Chapter 2

:) Disclaimer: i don't own the turtles.

Jackie sat at the top of the steps, listening to the conversation down below. She was surprised Nova had contacted them. It had been months since they had heard from her. Nova had to keep a low profile and phones could be easily tracked and bugged. She had to be in some serious trouble to actually risk calling them.

"Nova. Nova, listen to me!"

Jackie strained to hear what was going on.

"Nova, you need to tell me where you are." Jackie heard Tony say calmly. "I can come pick you up."

There was a pause as Nova answered.

She heard Tony sigh. "That's not going to work then. Do you have some place we can meet?"

There was another pause.

"The old warehouse on Ames street?"

Jackie put that into the back of her mind to save for later.

"Okay, I'll meet you there tomarow before school and bring you back here. If you head over there now you can lay low for a few hours before I pick you up."

There was another pause as she answered again.

"Okay. Stay out of sight and go as fast as you can. There are Purple Dragons everywhere. I'll see you later."

Jackie stood and backed down the hall. So the Purple Dragons were after her? Jackie wasn't surprised. Nova more than likely had a price on her head of a million dollars. No doubt all of the low lives were searching for her.

Jackie slipped into the room she shared with Alex quietly. No doubt Sleeping Beauty was already out. Jackie tiptoed to her desk and sat down, grabbing the postit notes. She wrote down a few things then grabbed her phone off the desk. After that she came over to the bunkbed she shared with her sister and grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the edge of the bottom bunk that she used. She slipped it on and peered at her sister above. She seemed to be asleep.

Carefully, she stepped over to the window on the farside of the room and snapped it open. A cool autumn breeze blew in and she heard the sounds of car horns and sirens in the distance. Taking a deep breath she slipped her left leg out the window and-

"What are you doing?"

Jackie jumped, hitting her head on the window frame. She winced and rubbed her head, turning to find her sister standing in the middle of their room, glaring at her. She glanced away nervously. "Uhh…midnight stroll?"

Her sister folded her arms and her glare deepened. "You wouldn't be sneaking out, would you?"

Jackie wringed her hands, laughing nervously. "Well, uh…I…"  
>She looked at Alex with a nervous smile. "Maybe?"<p>

Her older sister relaxed a little, a smirk growing on her face. "And you didn't invite me to come along?"

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Though both of them knew the streets of New York weren't the place for two teenaged girls and it was against the rules for them to be out past midnight, the two took to the streets, heading for the old warehouse.

Jackie explained the conversation she heard Tony have with Nova to Alex. She seemed nervous and glanced around erratically like a wild animal.

"Would you calm down?" Alex said shortly.

"Sorry. I've never done this before. It's a bit overwhelming." Jackie replied, her voice shaking.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I can't even count how many times I've done this."

"Well I don't particullarly like walking on the streets of New York in the middle of the night." Jackie shuddered. "Esspecially after the stories I hear."

"Get over it." Alex said. "You just need to be carful. Always stay in the light. No dark allies. Besides, I know for a fact you can kick any low life douche's butt. If I can, you can."

They walked around a corner."What if we get caught?" Jackie stated. Suddenly she stopped walking and Alex stopped a few feet ahead turning to look at her with confusion.

Jackie put her hands to her head, her eyes widening. "O my gosh! We are so dead. If Tony catches us gone we'll be in so much trouble. Even worse, what if Mom finds out? We'll be grounded for the rest of our lives!"

Alex rolled her eyes again. "Take a chill pill. We won't get caught. We're almost there. Come on." She began walking again, Jackie running to catch up.

"I'm telling you Alex! We're going to get caught! And I'll say I told you so when we're grounded for all eterni-!"

"-Just shut up and keep walking."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

"Alright." Alex said as they aproached the warehouse. They hid behind the building next to it, trying to see if anyone was snooping around the building besides them. Alex turned to Jackie. "Stay here. I'll scope it out."

"No way!" Jackie yelled. Alex covered her mouth with her hand.

"Quiet Loudmouth!" Alex hissed. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood."

Jackie shooved Alex's hands off her. "This was my plan." She whispered. "I want to scoope it out."

"Well too bad." Alex said. Without another word she ran off to scoope the area.

Alex glanced around continuously as she approached the building. She leaned against the metal siding of the building, edging closer to the boarded up window. Once she was close enough she peered inside, only to find darkness. She couldn't see a thing.

"Nova?" She called quietly.

Only silence answered.

She called again, a little louder. "Nova?"

She sighed when there was only silence once again.

Alex then backed away from the window and walked around the corner of the building, avoiding broken ply wood. On the other side she found a door that had been boarded up as well. She ran her hand over the rusted nails holding the board in place. Grunting, she pulled useing all her strength but it wouldn't budge.

Stepping away from the door she took a deep breath and kicked the board with all her might. The wood snapped and the board broke in half. Smiling to her self, Alex took the door handle and shoved her shoulder against it, pushing the door open slightly.

That was about the time Jackie came running toward her, limbs flailing wildly in panic. "Alex!"

Alex turned toward her and by the time she did, Jackie was already pulling her into the building.

"What the heck?" Alex said as she was dragged by her sister into the warehouse.

"The Purple Dragons!" Jackie said, tugging harder. "I barely got away from them. We need to hide! Come on!"

Alex followed her sister into the dark building.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Leonardo Hamato sat up with a groan at the loud alarms that were currently going off, signaling a perimeter breach. Of course Don had been working on the alarms all week because of some sort of malfunction. This hadn't been the first time Leo had been woken by their loud, high-pitched sound.

Leo threw off his covers and stumbled out of bed. He was so tired of hearing those same alarms day-in and day-out. He began to make his way to the lab. Donnie was going to fix the problem NOW. Leo needed sleep and with alarms going off all night he knew he wouldn't get any.

Leo yawned as he stepped into the lab. Don was sitting at his computer typing away busily. He seemed stressed.

"Will you turn the alarms off Don!" Leo yelled over the noise.

Don glanced back at Leo then back at his computer. "Hold on a minute!"

"Hey Leo!"

Leo turned around to find Raph and Mikey walking toward the lab as well.

"Hey guys!" Leo yelled.

Raph stopped next to Leo. "Don still hasn't fixed'em yet?!"

Suddenly, the loud racket died down. Don had disabled the alarm system. Don still typed away on his computer.

"I thought you said it was fixed Donnie?" Mikey complained.

"It is." Don said not looking away from his computer. "That's why it went off."

"Right. Because that makes total sense." Raph stated.

Don sighed with annoyance. "We had a perimeter breach actually. So I DID fix it."

This caught Leo's attention. He walked over to where Don sat. "Where was it?"

"The warehouse enterence." Don replied. "I'm trying to get the images from the video cameras to come up."

As if on cue, images of the inside of the warehouse appeared on the screen of Don's computer.

Don stopped typing. "Viola!"

"Do you see anything?" Raph asked.

Leo looked over squinting at Don's computer. "I think I see something…"

"Here, " Don said. "Let me switch it to night vision."

Don switched it to night vision and Leo could make out two girls hiding behind some old crate boxes. They were talking but Leo couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I'm switching the audio on." Don stated. He flipped a random switch and Leo heard what they were saying.

There was a shorter, younger girl and a taller, older girl. They were both in there teens. The younger short girl was talking. She was rocking back and forth nervously as she sat on the ground.

"-die. I don't wanna die. I'm to young to die Alex. What are going to do Alex? Alex?"

The other girl put a finger to her mouth and hissed. "Be quiet and you won't die."

There was the sound of footsteps in the distance.

The short girl covered her ears. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!"

Suddenly the other girl came up behind the other and put her hand over her mouth. The footsteps became louder.

Leo could see the fear in there eyes. "You guys, I think they're in trouble."

Six figures came into view.

Purple Dragons.

"I think it's time to intervene." Don stated nervously as he stared at the scene before him.

"Let's move out." Leo said.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

They were silent as they stepped into the building.

Alex heard voices and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Hey Joe ya sure the girly went in here?"

"Yeah. Why else would the door be broken down stupid."

They kept whispering back and forth between each other quickly. As their footsteps came closer Alex's hand became slick with sweat and she felt her heart beating faster.

"Hey girly." The Joe guy called out. "Come on out girly. We don't wanna hurtcha. We just wanna play."

They others laughed loudly and Alex felt her gut twist with anger. Those no good flea-bag scum were cat calling her sister. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She moved slightly, bumping into a crate. They toppled over banging loudly on the ground.

The flashlights shined there way and Alex shoved her sister into the ground to avoid being seen.

"Hey Joe." She heard one of the sleaze bags say. "I think I heard something comein from over there."

Crap. They were so dead.

Suddenly, Alex felt the back of her neck tingle. It was as if someone was watching them.

In less than a second she felt a whoosh of air past her ear. She brought her hand up, feeling the spot where it almost grazed her. Her eyes glanced around for what could have flown past her ear and her eyes locked onto a shiney metal thing sticking out of the crate next to her.

After a closer look, she realized it was a shuriken. A ninja weapon. Stuck to it was a piece of paper. The bold letters of RUN stuck out on the yellow paper and she felt puzzled. What was that suppose to mean?

There was a moments pause when she thought she heard a slight shuffled on the catwalks above them.

The other guys did too.

The flashlights pointed upward.

"Hey." One said. "You think they're up there?"

"I don't know." The one called Joe said back. "Let's take a look."

As they began walking off, a loud battle cry rang through the air making all of them jump.

Not even a second later, four figures emerged from the shadows, moving so quickly Alex couldn't didn't have time to register what they looked like before she turned and began pushing Jackie towards the door.

As they left quickly though, she could have sworn that in the corner of her eye she saw…

What were they?

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

A/N: So I hope this chapter is okay. I'm kind of just writting this for fun. I usually don't write ocs but I'm just trying something different. Anyway, I thought about the ocs knowing Martial Arts, not Ninjitsu, but I do Tae Kwon Do so I thought maybe they could do that. I don't know. Tell me all your ideas, it would help a lot. 


End file.
